User talk:Johnnytuan
Be vewy quiet, I'm hunting Wabbits. Hey Johnny! Can IG do a video about the scrapped Easter party? It'd be cool to see. But Toonfirst (which ''coincidentally ''happens to be a rival Youtube channel of yours) seems to be the only one who knows how get it. He is bartering the Easter Party for your Beach Parties and I agree not to trade, but could there be some way that you could still get it? Who doesn't love huge gargantuan bunnies? Plus, I like hunting wabbits. :) See ya, Gargantuar333 (talk) 00:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) In the newest version they removed the background of that party. I think Toonfirst played the old version. Or, I think he steals that image from a chinese guy, because: Firstly the name of that image file contains chinese characters. Secondly, if he has already known how to change to that easter pinata then why don't he record the video about it? And thirdly, the way to get the beach pinata is the same as the way to get easter pinata, so if he has already known the way of easter pinata, why he still asked on how to get the beach pinata? Johnnytuan (talk) 06:18, September 19, 2014 (UTC) PvZ2 Chinese version Can you give me the apk for Dandelion (PvZ2 Chinese) and the pp.dat? Revern here. (talk) 07:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Android (root needed) only - Link for apk file: http://file.popcap.com.cn/pvz2_android/pvz2_android_HD.apk - Link for pp.dat (rename "SexyAppActivity.xml" to "com.popcap.SexyApp.SexyAppActivity.xml"): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uufQSojN6EU Open treasure using gems and then you will have Dandelion. Johnnytuan (talk) 10:06, September 29, 2014 (UTC) still can't.. Johnnytuan, I still can't figure it out, could you please give me a hint? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 10:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) No hint for you :v Oh wait, actually I told you a hint before, on the chat, long time ago, but I think you can't remember it muahaha!!! Johnnytuan (talk) 10:33, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ↑ Evil laugh Anyways.... Buzzy what you do not understand? (Explain what you do not understand) He fully explained what you had to do xD Walter20210 (talk) 11:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Dande-levelup-lion How do I get the costume and Level 3 for Dandelion fast? My hands are already tired from opening treasure. Revern here. (talk) 11:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't know ._. Johnnytuan (talk) 16:06, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Journey to the West Plants HD images. TheShadowFlower (talk) 14:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Hey there Johnny! May I please ask some HD Images of the other new underwater plants from Journey to The West? Just upload an image of them in the Almanac like that orange plant that I still don't kmpw what its called. The reason why i'm requesting this is because we don't have much pictures of them and the ones we have aren't 96 x 96 (excepy r that Starfish plant but the image of the plant is blurry). Thanks in advance. Also do you know the real names of the 5 new underwater plants? Ok, I will upload pictures of them later. And I don't know the real English name of them, but I can write down their Chinese name. The orange plant is "水枪草". Johnnytuan (talk) 15:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! BTW I used Google Translate on 水枪草 an it resulted into "Gun Grass". TheShadowFlower (talk) 16:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Here you are: - "氧气藻": http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz1_water_plant_1.png - "海星果" (hard to capture because he keeps rolling): http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz1_water_plant_2.png - "荆棘海草": http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz1_water_plant_3.png - "电海葵": http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz1_water_plant_4.png Johnnytuan (talk) 10:32, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Remove Costumes Since you found out the many (mostly classy gentlemen LOL) scrapped costumes, do you know how to remove them? With all these hack discoveries, the only mod missing is the remove costumes hack. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:20, October 2, 2014 (UTC) It's very easy so you should find it yourself. Johnnytuan (talk) 05:25, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you give a hint? I still can't figure it out. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 05:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) How did you get these beach world icons? Tell me now! Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 21:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188052#22 Johnnytuan (talk) 05:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Water Gun Grass Information Thanks for the images and help from the last time! Now I just need one request. Can you please tell what is the Water Gun Grass's (Orange Plant) ability? Also I need the recharge speed and toughness because the only thing I recognized from the almanac description was the word "small", is that's it's range? TheShadowFlower (talk) 06:38, October 3, 2014 (UTC) It's hard to say because my English is bad :D Yep, its range is just like puff-shroom but a bit further. I think you can see that grass's ability in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW4Jco3zXvg Johnnytuan (talk) 08:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Marigold Zen Garden Crash PVZ 2 I need some help from you. This will be the first and last time I request assistance from you so if you help me I won't have to bother you much longer. I hacked marigold as a seedpacket using "IsZenGardenTreasurePlant" and nullifying that to zero's. You said there's a second value that stops the zen garden from crashing when using it. Would you kindly tell me what to search for to find it, and what to change the values to. As an added bonus, if you know how to stop marigold from sleeping and/or know how to edit marigolds sun cost to 50, that would be appreicated. RetroBowser (talk) 20:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm scared of ArcadeGo, because he's my boss's rival. That's why I don't want to share any tutorial which can harm my boss or somehow make ArcadeGo knows the thing. Sorry but this is very important to both of me and my boss. Johnnytuan (talk) 20:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Can you give me a hint to help me start looking? Any clue of where to start would help. RetroBowser (talk) 20:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Try looking for treasureplant or any words contain it. Johnnytuan (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No-Sleep Marigold Do you know how to make Marigold not sleep when planting? Like awake forever. I promise, this is the last mod i will ask you and i will never ask you again. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I has never tried tried to find that before. Johnnytuan (talk) 09:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I did, but failed. I'm sure you can find it. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 10:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I think I found it, but I'm not sure. I need more time to see if she will sleep or not. Johnnytuan (talk) 10:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Take your time. Once you've found the solution, just message back in here. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 13:27, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat plz? Go now! Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 16:03, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Spy!!! Johnnytuan (talk) 13:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Not really. Why should I spy? :P Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Add World Map So, i saw your picture of you adding a new world next to BWB...And how? I wanna make Time Twister! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 04:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC) It's not a new world. It's the shadow world named "???" (just look at the shadow of Dark Ages when it wasn't released, its name was "???" too), I only change its name to what I want. Also, the BWB world was hidden so I made it visible. Johnnytuan (talk) 06:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Then how did you make a level on it? And how did you change it's name?ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 06:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I changed the background Far Future to that. And the name is just unicode string so it's easy to change. Johnnytuan (talk) 06:45, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OK. I get the unicode part, but i don't get the "Background FF to that" part. What does that mean? ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 06:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC)